


青果子

by messiah_fake



Category: Shazam! - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 00:16:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18680191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messiah_fake/pseuds/messiah_fake





	青果子

 

这会是个愉快的晚上，如果弗莱迪没倚在椅子上叫他哥的话。

弗莱迪拿小腿踢了踢比利。

“哥哥，抱我过去嘛。”

比利正喝着水，闻言放下杯子，偏头看着他，“再叫一声。”

“哥哥。”弗莱迪弯着眼睛和嘴角，抬起双臂来要抱抱，薄毛衣尾端露出一截细瘦的腰肢。

比利叹了口气。

弗莱迪最近有点黏人。当然他以前也喜欢和比利泡在一起，不过这在一个月前他们袒露心意后变得更甚。

那次是个什么怪人反派比利记不得了，只记得战斗中他被击中了头部从高空中坠落，弗莱迪抱着他哭，他醒来后看到年轻的超级英雄哭红了眼，那撮卷毛搭在睫毛上颤动。

那个时候弗莱迪对他说了“爱”。

弗莱迪说“我爱你比利”，他说“我不能失去你”。

那就像是一道咒语，能够把最深的噩梦都唤醒。于是比利从昏迷中惊醒，耳边嗡鸣着那句挂着泪的告白，这让他把弗莱迪紧紧抱住。

“我听见了，在这里。”他放开弗莱迪，把他的手贴紧自己的胸膛。

弗莱迪凑过去，松开手把自己的耳朵贴上去。

“你听到了吗？”比利扣着他的脖颈问。

“我听到了，”弗莱迪吸了吸鼻子，仰起头来弯着眼睛笑，脸上还挂着亮晶晶的泪痕，“我听到了‘我也爱你’。”

“是的，我也爱你。”比利抱紧他。

那之后他们时常拥抱，弗莱迪很喜欢肢体接触，好像这样能让他感受到被重视、能证明他的存在一样，他在拥抱中满足。

比利也喜欢拥抱，他喜欢弗莱迪朝他扑过来，然后他们抱个满怀，弗莱迪的胸膛贴着他的肋骨，他不知道是第几根，但一定是最契合的地方。

弗莱迪还喜欢亲吻，用他柔软温热的舌根去引诱比利，含糊地讲着情话，那是最简单的话，从弗莱迪嘴里说出来却能让比利把命都给他。

弗莱迪是带刺的温柔，比利只能去拥抱，哪怕贴着下肋和胸膛刺穿血肉，他根本无力拒绝。

弗莱迪只是看着他，他就能从那目光里嗅得隐晦的挑拨，弗莱迪的目光仿佛能亲吻他的眼睛，他们的目光纠缠在一起就像是被唾液淋湿着缠腻的舌尖。

他们用对视亲吻。

浪漫又靡秽。

 

比利把弗莱迪抱到床上。弗莱迪最近很喜欢这样做，这不是什么偷懒，他只是单纯地享受比利的怀抱。

脑袋挨到床褥的时候，弗莱迪勾住比利的脖子往下带，比利顺势搂着他的腰把他压在床上。

“我有点热。”弗莱迪喃喃道。他把手伸进自己和比利之间的缝隙里，解开了睡裤上的带子。比利拽住他那条松散的裤边，往下一剥便露出了弗莱迪暗蓝色的内裤和两条细腿。

比利把弗莱迪的内裤扔下床去，又把弗莱迪往上提了提，去亲吻他赤裸的小腿。

 

弗莱迪抬起一只脚去蹭他的腰，他伸手握住那只脚踝。

弗莱迪现在只有十四岁啊，等他长成以后会是什么样子呢。比利眯了眯眼睛，弗莱迪成长的每一个节点他都不会放手，青涩的弗莱迪，熟透的弗莱迪，他甚至愿意亲自操手这个过程。

弗莱迪发芽要为他，开花要为他，结果也要为他。

他要弗莱迪为他成熟。

于是他侧头亲吻弗莱迪的脚腕，像是在舔舐青果刚抽芽的枝条。弗莱迪的腿有一点紧绷，细瘦却又覆着一层软肉，因为常年包裹在长款里不见阳光而变得苍白。比利能看见他皮肤下青色的血管，那里面的血液也是青色的吗，就像是植物嫩芽的汁液那样。

弗莱迪也确实是有汁液的。那透明的汁液顺着他的腿流进比利正紧贴在他皮肤上的嘴唇里，在弗莱迪膝弯里浅浅地汇聚，像是一片小小的湖泊。

弗莱迪啊弗莱迪。

比利感叹。他像是自然最漂亮的孩子，他一个人就盛下了天地。

也或许那只是比利的天地，只是他并没有意识到。

弗莱迪小声气喘起来，比利的吻让他最柔嫩稀薄的皮肤在发痒。就像是蝴蝶在那儿试探着张开翅膀，翅膀上的粉末落在他腿上，那粉末是有毒的吗，为什么他控制不住地在抖，为什么那些亮色在他眼前铺开，他在斑斓里恍惚着。

哦，他明白了。弗莱迪模糊地想，比利是他的毒。

不然他怎么会只在比利的亲吻下就射了出来，他甚至还没碰他。

“我是你的什么？”比利的呼吸落在他腿间，他的睫毛刮蹭在他膝盖上，弗莱迪更痒了。

“你是我的毒。”于是弗莱迪这样答。

比利似乎笑了，弗莱迪只听见一声气音。哦天呐，比利连一个笑都能让他再硬起来，比利确实是他的毒。

 

他们偷偷养的那只小猫不知什么时候跳到床上来了，它团缩在弗莱迪腋下，贴着弗莱迪的肋骨，蓬松的尾巴搭在弗莱迪赤裸的胸口，尾尖一下一下拍打着嫣红的乳尖，弗莱迪觉得他要烧起来了。

“比利，”他小声地叫着，“比利。”

比利被这猫挠在耳尖上一般的声音叫住了，他从正握着的双腿间茫然抬头看了一眼，在搞清楚状况后咬了咬弗莱迪大腿根上的软肉，“它喜欢你，弗莱迪，它一直很黏你。”他衔着那块肉口齿不清道。

弗莱迪求助不成，自己难耐地喘息去了，比利却在认真思考把弗莱迪拆吃入腹的可能性，真正意义上那种。

最后他放弃了，弗莱迪太小了，他还舍不得。

于是他懊恼地又咬了咬那块地方，只是这次力道没能控制好，留下一个渗血的牙印。

“嘶。”弗莱迪被弄疼了，张开眼来瞪他，“你干什么？”

“你很好吃。”比利还埋头在他腿间，舔着那块新伤，“想吃掉你。”

弗莱迪却没有当他在说胡话，他似乎认真地思考了一会儿比利的话，然后弓起身子探下头来亲吻比利的发旋，“那不行，那太疼了，我怕疼。”

比利抬起头来与他接吻，手掌摸上弗莱迪紧绷起来的背部。弗莱迪柔韧性很好，比利按着他脊背上的骨节想，这会很方便——在以后。

“我舍不得你疼的。”比利松开缠着弗莱迪的舌头，舌尖扯开一道银丝，挂在弗莱迪嘴角亮晶晶的。他把弗莱迪重新翻了个面，去咬刚刚手指抚摸到的脊柱。

弗莱迪闷哼了一声，比利好像很喜欢咬他，而他也乐意被比利咬。

猫狗双全。他迷迷糊糊地想。

小猫被这个翻身惊动了，跳去了弗莱迪的头顶那儿重新窝起来。

比利把手从弗莱迪和床之间的缝隙里挤进去，去揉那被猫尾巴撩拨起来的软粒。他几乎整个人都覆盖在了弗莱迪身上，体型差在这时候明显起来，弗莱迪只比他小一岁，却能被他很好地圈住，这极大满足了比利的占有欲。

弗莱迪是我的。比利想。

于是他也这么说了出来，“你是我的。”他用舌头把这句话顺着弗莱迪的耳道送进去。

弗莱迪的耳尖红地发烫。

“我是你的。”他低声安抚着年轻的爱人。

比利满足了，他的手离开了弗莱迪的胸脯，滑向弗莱迪后脊上嶙峋的蝴蝶骨。

他伸手大力按着弗莱迪背后的肩胛，那块凸起的骨头好像随时都能破开皮肤长出翅膀来一样，比利知道弗莱迪是天使，但他害怕他飞走。

如果这儿长出来翅膀，他就把他的翅骨折断，把他的羽毛烤焦，用锁链钉住他的肩胛，让他永远不能起飞，永远不能离他而去。

比利发誓，他要永远拥有弗莱迪。

 

他终于褪下了自己的裤子。他从弗莱迪叫他“哥哥”的时候就硬了，这会儿已经肿地发疼。他掐着弗莱迪的腰把他的屁股提起来，拿牙轻轻咬了咬哪儿，又舔了舔淡红色的牙印。

他抬起身来，把阴茎塞进弗莱迪腿间。他缓慢地抽送，在弗莱迪细嫩的皮肉上摩擦。弗莱迪夹的很紧，他的大腿上难以置信地有肉，比小腿更柔软也更脆弱，穴口里流出的水淋落在他们摩擦的地方，让比利有了正在进入弗莱迪的错觉。

他越来越快，弗莱迪受不住，被他顶地往前栽去，脑袋偏倒在枕头里，艰难地喘着气。 

比利伸出手掌包着弗莱迪的胸脯，那块地方在他数次的搓揉下越来越柔软，比利甚至觉得弗莱迪的胸会因此发育，长成女孩那个样子。

他停了片刻，咬了咬弗莱迪的腰侧。弗莱迪知道这是让他夹紧的意思，于是他努力并起发抖的腿，把那根灼热的硬棒嵌进自己腿根间。

比利在吻他，吻他的臀峰，吻他的沉下去的腰窝，吻着他突起的脊骨，一直吻到他的耳尖。

“叫‘哥哥’。”比利在他耳边用气声低语。

“哥哥，哥哥。”弗莱迪软着嗓子叫他，“哥。”

比利扳过他的下巴吻着他的嘴唇，用舌头去舔他咬紧的牙齿。他的下身抽动地更用力，囊袋卡在弗莱迪腿缝外，弗莱迪有点腿软，一个打颤让那东西也被送了进来，打在他腿上发出轻微的声响。

“弗莱迪，弗莱迪。”他叫着弗莱迪的名字，四肢把他牢牢锁在身下，好像能永远把他关进自己身体里。

弗莱迪会逃走吗，弗莱迪会有一天离开他吗。他想不会，他也不允许这样的事发生。

他一只手掐住弗莱迪的脖颈，后颈上那节突起的硬骨硌着他的拇指指根。弗莱迪的脖子沉进枕头里，他不得不奋力仰起头来呼吸。

“叫我。”比利再次贴着他的耳尖道。

“哥哥，比利，比利。”弗莱迪胡乱叫着，带着破碎的呻吟和哽咽般的呜咽，仿佛在被比利掐着脖子按进深水里溺亡。

比利这个时候松开了他的脖子，转而揪住他的发根，指度磨蹭着他的头皮。

他爱极了弗莱迪的这头卷毛，它让弗莱迪看起来清纯又性感，这两点就这样毫无冲突地在弗莱迪身上交融，把比利牢牢绑住。

他想他可能是个变态，因为他想下一次用弗莱迪的卷发做爱。他闭上眼睛想象那些柔软的发丝磨蹭他的阴茎，一根根描绘他阴茎上的经络，勒住他的马眼，他会把白色的精液射在他发根上，看着它们顺着发丝淋落，淋落在弗莱迪的额头上，滑过眉毛和鼻梁，从睫毛和鼻尖上滚落。

操。

他忍不住喟叹了一句，发狠地顶弄起弗莱迪来。  
他在射精前从弗莱迪腿间抽了出来，射在他沉着的腰上。

白色的液体顺着弗莱迪的腰滑进他的臀缝，剩下的顺着腰滑去了肚脐。

比利盯着他那些体液的走向，弗莱迪在他松开钳制后脱力地瘫软在床上，他的身上已经出了一层薄汗，后脊因为剧烈的喘息而起伏着。

“你这是在犯罪。”很久以后弗莱迪蔫蔫地指控。他终于蓄了点力，翻了个身正面朝上。

“那你是从犯。”比利撑在他身上，眯眼笑着注视着他。

弗莱迪撇了撇嘴。

比利在他旁边躺下来，他们一起沉默着，只能听见彼此交缠错落的呼吸。

“我爱你。”比利望着床板说。

弗莱迪闭上眼，“我也爱你。”

过了一会儿他挪了挪身子蜷进比利怀里，耳朵像那天一样贴在他胸口，“我好累。一会儿你要给我擦干净，好哥哥。”

比利侧身把他揽在怀里，他们的汗液也交融在一起，如同他们还未成熟便已火热的爱情。

成熟的这份爱情会疯狂到什么样子，就连他们也无法想象。

END.

*我好喜欢小男孩的腿  
*考试杀我，我爱他们，可能要下周见了  
*下一篇见


End file.
